<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disconnect by Impatiens_capensis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786833">disconnect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis'>Impatiens_capensis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Victim Blaming, Jon's Power of Compulsion, M/M, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Victim Blaming, the looming presence of Elias allowing this to happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is raped at an Institute party. When he tries to talk about it, he isn't taken seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, Peter Lukas/Tim Stoker, Sasha James &amp; Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rusty Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink meme fill based on the prompt "Someone rapes Tim. Unfortunately for Tim, his reputation precedes him: he’s easy. No one believes that Tim was raped, because honestly, who would believe that someone had to force Tim into sex?"</p><p>The prompt was months old when I found it and I'm not sure this fill really ended up being what OP was hoping for, but I hope you find something worthwhile in it, nonetheless.</p><p>I'm sorry if you liked the idea of Peter being a good dad to Tim and this ruins it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Magnus Institute occasionally hosted these parties where representatives from the groups that fund the Institute are invited alongside Institute employees. They weren’t regularly scheduled—they could happen months or years apart and were probably an excuse for Elias to make deals with and take favors from donors. Whatever dealings were necessary to keep money coming in to research the supernatural. It didn’t much matter to Tim the details of why it was happening when it’s not like Elias was going to say anything on the matter. Tim was fine with just taking up the opportunity to drink and mingle that presented itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had been there for an hour and a half and was chatting with Sasha. He’d had a few drinks at that point and was pleasantly buzzed, but was thinking the two of them might bail this place for the pub if nothing interesting started happening. For now, he just listened to Sasha’s story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting back to what I was saying, this woman was completely stubborn in her refusal to give me any information on who I could talk to or where to go, which seems like a poor trait for a receptionist. I’m hoping it’s just because she was spooked at the mention of The Magnus Institute. Anyway, I was able to find my way around using the hospital map and directory, so all’s well that ends well.” Sasha smiled and shrugged. “It was annoying, but I know it was really just a minor inconvenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She still sounds like a bit of a jerk if you ask me,” Tim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha grinned playfully. “I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim affectionately pushed on her shoulder. Then he glanced nearby them and nearly jumped. There was an older man with a full beard who must have approached without them noticing standing nearby them, his body facing their direction while his head turned and scanned the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something, sir?” Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d try to be polite and mingle, but I’m really not much for parties,” the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won’t bite. Or rather, Sasha won’t bite and I won’t bite unless asked. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Timothy Stoker. You can call me ‘Tim.’” Tim extended his hand to the older gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took Tim’s hand cautiously and shook it. “I’m Peter Lukas.” Peter’s grip was weak and his hand was cold to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha James.” She extended her hand and shook as well. “So you’re from the Lukas family, then, a donor to the Institute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who actually writes the checks, but yes, I’m of the Lukas family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d imagine it only takes one person to do that,” Sasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you here?” Tim asked Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Elias put me up to it. And regretfully, he has the keenest sense for good catering. Didn’t want to pass on a good meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim didn’t agree that the catering was good, but nodded anyway. “I work here—we’re both archival assistants—” he gestured to himself and Sasha “and I just figured I might as well come when we all got sent the invitations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?” Sasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the captain of a cargo ship and have been for quite a length of time,” Peter said, “If you knew anything about ships, I’m sure you’d be able to recognize the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tundra’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> beauty…” He jumped into an explanation of his ship that involved too much jargon for Tim to follow the specifics, but apparently the ship had been maintained well and Peter was proud of it. Of course, Peter’s ship was the cargo ship that didn’t carry any cargo. One of the statements Jon had queued up to record was about someone going missing aboard the ship, a statement that Jon had asked Tim and the others not to follow up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tim played his cards right, he thought he might be able to get some leads on where the rumors of fog-cloaked supernatural occurrences associated with the Lukas family had started. Peter was almost certain to be familiar with them, right? He figured the main thing he would have to do to get information was to keep Peter talking and a natural opening would eventually pop up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about that. You’ve probably been all around the world with your job. I have to say, I think that’s pretty impressive.” With the last sentence, Tim extended his hand until it was almost touching Peter’s shoulder and quickly withdrew it. It was overly friendly and a little flirty, the kind of thing Tim did without thinking that made him especially charming to certain people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s polite smile grew wider and started listing places he’d been, with comments on what he thought of them. Mostly those comments were about landscapes, nature, and architecture. “Being here in London is well enough, a bit too noisy and crowded for my personal tastes,” he concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cool that you got to see all that. I’ve always wanted to see New Zealand, the pictures alone I’ve seen from there are absolutely breathtaking. Tell you what, next time you go, you can call me up and I’ll be right there with you.” Tim winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the biggest hot tub I’ve ever seen was New Zealand—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter could get too deep into rambling vaguely about things in New Zealand, Sasha piped up, “You know what? I just noticed someone I haven’t spoken to in a while—I’m sure you remember Ana? I’m going to excuse myself to chat with her, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded and flashed a smile to her and she went on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter returned to what he was saying. “Now, where was I? The largest hot tub I have ever seen—it was wonderful, large enough that there weren’t other people who were so close that they would try to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds delightful,” Tim said. “That must’ve been a luxurious getaway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued like this, Tim asking questions and Peter expounding on minor details that revealed nothing in particular about the Lukas family. It was honestly a little frustrating how he never seemed to make any point, but not excessively unpleasant. It was standard enough small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Tim asked how Peter knew Elias. Peter dodged the question and said he said he’d donated some newspaper clippings to the Institute. When Tim asked what they were about, Peter said he couldn’t remember without looking at them again. So they went off to document storage to see if they could find them. </span>
</p><p><span>Tim approached a cabinet he thought he remembered finding newspaper clippings in before,</span> <span>but stopped when he felt something press up against his behind. He stiffened when he realized that it was Peter’s hand. Really? What was wrong with this guy?</span></p><p>
  <span>Tim pulled away. “That’s the sort of thing you need to ask before doing.” Even while scolding Peter, there was still humor in Tim’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter withdrew his hand. “I was hoping it’d be the sort of thing you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim relaxed a little. So this guy was tactless, but maybe that was the extent of it. That would be fine. Tim tried to diffuse the tension with a disarming smile. “Let’s try looking over here first. I think it’d be in this section.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding to what Tim was saying, Peter started untucking Tim’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim turned around and glared at Peter. “What is your problem!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed so interested in me earlier, already making plans to come with me to New Zealand.” Peter’s voice was gently amicable as he reached under Tim’s shirt, his cold hand feeling up Tim’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim’s voice got caught in his throat. He tried to shove Peter away from him. Tim didn’t sign up for this. He refused to have this happen. But Peter was strong and heavy and was barely pushed back an inch. With his free hand, he gripped Tim’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whispered in Tim’s ear while groping Tim’s chest. “I heard someone bring up your reputation. We both know what you’re at this party for. And really, I don’t blame you. It’s much easier to do things this way, satisfying your desire to be with people without having to know or to talk much with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Tim wanted to say was that it was complete and utter bullshit. He liked people. He wanted to talk to and know all sorts of people. And yes, he did seek out chances to sleep with people, sure, but he wanted more than merely getting anyone he could find in bed. He didn’t say any of this. He just stared past Peter. Tim’s vision seemed to slowly go fuzzy, as the small room filled with thick fog. Soon, the shelf that was only right in front of him became completely obscured from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one last futile act of struggle, Tim kicked Peter in the shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed. “You’re eager, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no hope of escaping, Tim relented. With his experience, it was easy enough to just give Peter what he wanted. As Tim went through the motions, he felt like he was watching someone else as they used his body to ride Peter in that landscape of unearthly mist. And then Peter finished and Tim was back in document storage, all by himself. He did his best to clean up and straighten out his clothes. Then went home, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Tim was slow to get going. He woke up feeling sore and his head was pounding. Not a hangover, he didn’t drink enough for that, right? Right. Stress, then. Or the cruelty of the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jon preferred punctuality, he could understand extenuating circumstances, especially given Tim’s good record. So Tim took his time getting ready for the day. He took some painkillers, actually ate breakfast, and answered his text messages from last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha had been worried about him, naturally. Of course she had been, dammit. They’d been sticking together and he suddenly disappeared on her. He’d been woefully inconsiderate. He messaged back an apology for scaring her and said that he’d gotten home safely. Then, he called Jon and left a message saying he’d be in late, before laying down and waiting for the pain in his head to fade.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Tim arrived at the Institute, he walked straight to Jon’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made it here, boss. I know you can’t get started on work without me.” Tim said, more subdued than his usual tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sighed, but the corner of his mouth twitched into the slightest smile. “Welcome back to polite society. Gotten over your hangover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim didn’t bother to waste time explaining that he hadn’t had one. “Yeah yeah, I’m functional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. What business do you have with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a man just drop in to make friendly conversation with his boss? You’re right, anyhow. I came to express my concern about… something that happened last night, at the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to complain about the inadequacies of your most recent dalliance, there are people better suited to hear you out than me.” Jon glanced down at the papers he had laid out in front of him. “For example, I’m sure you could do us all some good by distracting Martin, so he can’t get into any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. You remember Peter Lukas? From the boat statement?” Tim pauses until Jon nodded. “He was at the party and I think he’s legitimately up to some nasty shit. I don’t think he should be allowed into the Institute. If there’s any way to uninvite him from that sort of thing, I think we should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim knew the word for what happened—what he would call it if someone else told him about something like that—but it felt like too strong a word. Easier than being direct, he outlined the gist of what happened. “He was... creepy. He couldn’t just talk like a normal person, instead he felt the need to lead me off to document storage, which was weirdly cold and hazy. And yes, I know this whole place is usually cold, but it wasn’t like normal, it was worse. Like someone filled the room with... coolant gas or something, I don’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He decided that was a good time to get touchy-feely. And he went about it in such a selfish way, I felt like he was just using me. I just… I think there’s something deeply wrong with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon gave Tim a stern look. “I told you I wasn’t interested in hearing about your sex life. Is this your idea of a joke? A spooky supernatural hook up story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim pointedly made eye contact. “Jon, I wouldn’t be saying anything if I wasn’t dead serious. I don’t think anything supernatural happened, I just thought this guy was a creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the impression Sasha gave me of how you two got on,” Jon said, his tone thick with disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim felt cold. He hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Sasha what had happened yet. “What did she say to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was upset because she thought you’d abandoned her to have sex with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, admittedly, wasn’t entirely inaccurate. “Look, I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to abandon her—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t deny that’s what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “That’s beside the point—Elias thinks highly of you, I want to know how you would report someone suspicious to the big boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you ‘wouldn’t’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just look at the circumstances—Elias maintained his position on not investigating the Lukases when Peter Lukas presumably left someone to die alone on the open sea. Surely he’s not going to change his mind because you think the man is ‘a creep.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You’re right. But there’s got to be something to do, isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any solid evidence that he’s up to something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s nothing to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. Tim knew what he sounded like. He normally slept with all kinds of people and sometimes it was unsatisfying, but he wasn’t the kind of person who got hung up on that. Why should Jon believe a story so uncharacteristic of him? He forced a smile. “You know what, you’re right, I blew this totally out of proportion. Forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Jon said as Tim closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After that, Tim went to Sasha. She deserved a proper, in-person apology. He found her in the assistants’ office and they moved to the break room, so Martin wouldn’t overhear. Not that Tim didn’t trust Martin, this just wasn’t any of his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were alone, Tim started his apology. “I’m so, so sorry. I never wanted to scare you like that. You didn’t deserve to be left hanging and what I ended up doing instead was nowhere near worth it. I honestly won’t do it again. I’ll make sure to keep you updated with where I’m at. You know I usually do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.” Sasha paused, but held one finger up, so Tim would know she had more to say. “I’ll admit, I’m still a little frustrated. But I know this wasn’t like you. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he put everything out there, it’d undermine his apology. He’d hurt Sasha with his actions, so now wasn’t the time to make things about himself and how hard it’d been for him. “It was basically what it probably looked like. I got in too deep trying to get information out of Lukas, he wanted to look for something in document storage, we went there, he clumsily propositioned me, and I got fed up and went home. Like I said, beyond not worth it. Won’t be making that mistake again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t take him up on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grit his teeth. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn’t want to lie to Sasha, but he was ashamed at the thought of telling her that he’d gotten it on with the weirdo rich boat man at her expense. But no, Tim was better than that. Sasha deserved better than a scummy man lying to her. “No, I did. I shouldn’t have. He was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Those last two words were heavy with disdain. He hoped Sasha would pick up the implication. If he said it flat out, then he’d be taking away from the harm he’d done to her by making this about what had happened to him; but if she asked about him herself, he could tell her what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that.” She didn’t sound very sorry. “I forgive you, but I’m going to hold you to your word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim smiled, but he was sure it looked awkward. His chest felt tight. “Of course. I wouldn’t dare to disappoint you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Time passed and things only went downhill from there. Prentiss attacked the Archives and tried to kill Tim with a flood of worms. Jon completely lost it and became a stalker. Sasha had died and none of them had even noticed. The thing that killed Danny was trying to end the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Jon had freaky powers, in order to better betray everyone who had once trusted him. Because of course he did. Because everything was terrible and nothing was fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim passed Jon in the hallway and took the opportunity to get in a verbal jab at him as he walked past. “The most terrible thing about you becoming a monster is that I should have seen it coming so much sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stopped. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling washed over Tim that could’ve been pleasant, except he found himself turning around, words tumbling out of his mouth that he wanted to leave implied. “You made it clear that you didn’t care about my well-being when you talked me out of doing anything about the fact that I was raped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim clenched his fists and his whole arms stiffened. It was completely and utterly out of line for Jon to make him say that. Exactly like everything Jon did these days. “Right! Who needs privacy, anyway? Let’s just take Tim’s whole life apart! Expose each and every trauma for the whole world to see! That sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim cried when he returned to the tunnels. This was all too much bullshit. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Martin placed a mug of tea on Jon’s desk. “I, um, I heard Tim shouting earlier. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. “I’ll be fine. I’m just an idiot. If I’d just seen what he laid out in front of my face, I would have… Well, it’s too late now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon smiled grimly. “It’s not my business to share.” His face dropped. “He… a while ago, he asked me for help with something. And I didn’t think it was serious, so I pushed it aside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin paused to consider that. “I think… there’s only so much you can blame yourself for misunderstanding something. I know it’s hard when you realize where you’ve messed up, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I should’ve known. It all adds up. It was just…” Jon gestured vaguely. “It was easier to assume he was messing with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did like to mess with you,” Martin said wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon made an affirmative sound. When a moment had passed and Martin didn’t continue speaking, he looked back down at the book in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be on my way, then,” Martin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And, um, thank you. For the tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>